The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
A gyroscope is a device designed for measuring or maintaining orientation, usually by measuring angular rate of turn in relation to a defined axis. Gyroscopes may be manufactured based on several techniques, but micro electrical mechanical system (MEMS) gyroscopes are becoming most popular especially in consumer electronics and other large scale applications and products due to their low manufacturing costs, size and low power consumption. MEMS gyroscopes are typically vibratory gyroscopes. Gyroscopes are used in positioning applications.
Acceleration sensors or accelerometers are designed to detect changes in force resulting from fall, tilt, motion, positioning, shock and/or vibration. They may be produced based on MEMS-technology as well. Acceleration sensors or accelerometers are used in positioning applications.
A magnetometer is a measuring device used to measure the strength or direction of magnetic fields. Magnetometers are used in positioning applications.